million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Shinsou Mermaid
Shinsou Mermaid (深層マーメイド, Mermaid of the Depths) is one of the original duet songs featured on the THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 04 single. It is performed by Tsubasa and Hibiki. The song is written by Miho Karasawa and composed as well as arranged by Shuhei Mutsuki. Track List #765PRO LIVE THE@TER A Day Before the Fukuoka Performance #765PRO LIVE THE@TER Fukuoka Performance 4 Hours Ago #Dreaming! #Shinsou Mermaid (深層マーメイド) #HELLO, YOUR ANGEL♪ #G♡F #little trip around the world #Melody in scape #765PRO LIVE THE@TER The End of the Fukuoka Performance PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Aishiteru nante amai serifu mo Honmono janakya sabishii dake Yasashii uso mo furachi na KISU mo Hikyou no umi no otogibanashi My boy ijiwaru shinaide soba ni ite yo My love nakitaku naru hodo kimi janakya, iya. Deep Blue Mermaid Nee suki de suki de shikataganai no Itai kurai kokoro ga sawagu Tsurai mirai nee kizutsuitemo kamawanai kara Akireru kurai ni watashi o mite shisen de daite Ah tokei no hari ga naru Ticktack Ah kyou o owarasenai de Kono mama futari de yoru ni oborete Sekai no hate made odoritsuzukete itai Marude hakanai ningyo no you ni awa ni nare Zankoku na hodo itoshii nakusu nante, iya. Deep Blue Mermaid Nee naite naite tsuyoku nareta Fukai omoi wasurerareru no Mugoi sekai nee kaeru basho nante dokonimonai Koe o nakushita watashi wa ima kanashimi no Mermaid Isso kirai ni naretara raku nano kana Nante hakanai negai Deep Blue Mermaid Nee suki de suki de shikataganai no Itai kurai kokoro ga sawagu Tsurai mirai nee kizutsuitemo kamawanai kara Akireru kurai ni watashi o mite shisen de daite I here you, boy friends I really love you boy... |-| Color Coded= Tsubasa = Hibiki = My boy My love kimi janakya, iya. Deep Blue Mermaid Nee suki de suki de shikataganai no Itai kurai Tsurai mirai nee kizutsuitemo kamawanai kara Akireru kurai ni watashi o mite shisen de daite Kono mama futari de yoru ni oborete Sekai no hate made odoritsuzukete itai Zankoku na hodo itoshii nakusu nante, iya. Deep Blue Mermaid Nee naite naite tsuyoku nareta Fukai omoi Mugoi sekai nee kaeru basho nante dokonimonai Koe o nakushita watashi wa ima kanashimi no Mermaid Isso Nante Deep Blue Mermaid Nee suki de suki de shikataganai no Itai kurai kokoro ga sawagu Tsurai mirai nee kizutsuitemo kamawanai kara Akireru kurai ni watashi o mite shisen de daite I here you, boy friends I really love you boy... |-| Kanji= 愛してるなんて　甘い台詞も 本物じゃなきゃ　寂しいだけ 優しいウソも　不埒なキスも 秘境の海の　おとぎばなし My boy　意地悪しないで　そばにいてよ My love　泣きたくなるほど　君じゃなきゃ、嫌。 Deep Blue Mermaid ねぇ　好きで　好きで　仕方がないの 痛い　くらい　こころが騒ぐ 辛い　未来　ねぇ　傷ついても　かまわないから 飽きれるくらいに　私をみて　視線で抱いて Ah　時計の針がなる Ticktack Ah　今日を終わらせないで このまま二人で　夜におぼれて 世界の果てまで　踊り続けていたい まるで儚い人魚のように　泡になれ 残酷なほど愛しい　失くすなんて、嫌。 Deep Blue Mermaid ねぇ　泣いて泣いて　強くなれた 深い　想い　忘れられるの むごい　世界　ねぇ　帰る場所なんて　どこにもない 声を失くした　私はいま　哀しみのMermaid いっそ　嫌いになれたら楽なのかな なんて　果敢ない願い Deep Blue Mermaid ねぇ　好きで　好きで　仕方がないの 痛い　くらい　こころが騒ぐ 辛い　未来　ねぇ　傷ついても　かまわないから 飽きれるくらいに　私をみて　視線で抱いて I here you, boy friends I really love you boy... |-| English= "I love you", and other sweet lines like that If they're not real, they just make me lonelier Your white lies and rude kisses They're all deep-sea fairytales My boy, don't treat me badly, just be by my side My love, I want to cry; if it's not you it's worthless. Deep blue mermaid Hey, I'm crazy for you My heart's thumping so much it hurts No matter how bad the future is or if I get hurt, I don't care Look at me until I've had enough, wrap me in your gaze Ah, the clock's hands ring out, tick-tock Ah, today, don't end The two of us can sink into the night I wanna keep dancing 'til the world ends Like a short-lived mermaid, I'll become seafoam I love you so much it's cruel, I can't lose you. Deep blue mermaid Hey, I've cried and cried and gotten stronger But can I forget these strong feelings? This world is so brutal, I don't have anywhere left to go I've lost my voice, now I'm a sorrowful mermaid It'd be easier if I hated you What a fickle wish Deep blue mermaid Hey, I'm crazy for you My heart's thumping so much it hurts No matter how bad the future is or if I get hurt, I don't care Look at me until I've had enough, wrap me in your gaze I hear you, boyfriends I really love you, boy... Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ NAGOYA - (performed by: Machico and Keiko Watanabe) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ MAKUHARI Day 1 - (performed by: Machico and Yui Watanabe) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 04 (sung by: Tsubasa Ibuki×Hibiki Ganaha) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Visual Edition (sung by: Tsubasa Ibuki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 05 765PRO ALLSTARS (sung by: Hibiki Ganaha)